


Words after midnight

by gaydiangelo



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Modern AU, Multi, They All Love Each Other A Lot, everyone is kinda gay and not cis, stozier brotp, stozierbev brotp, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydiangelo/pseuds/gaydiangelo
Summary: [12:48] im gay: bill wouldnt treat me like this[12:49] the fuck: true. he loves you, for some reasonor: a bunch of losers loving each other





	Words after midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is the texting fic au i wrote around midnight (hence the title). also im richie's actual parent so u wont see any lazy characterization here. thank you for reading? 
> 
> special dedication to lana because. this is like 80% our shared headcanons

_im gay has created a groupchat_

_[im gay (richie) has added i whine (eddie), i anxiety (ben), me fucking too (beverly) and the fuck (stan)]_

  


[12:34] **im gay** : we are gathered here to celebrate the birth of a legend

  


[12:34] **me fucking too** : bill's birthday!!!!!!!

  


[12:35] **i whine** : why isnt mike here? thats mean richard

  


[12:35] **im gay** : he has me BLOCKED, eds. i cant add him if he has me blocked :-<

  


[12:35] **the fuck** : do we wanna know what you've done this time

  


[12:36] **me fucking too** : he made ben blush three times

  


[12:36] **i anxiety** : :D it was a nice pick up line

  


[12:37] **im gay** : just like you ;)

  


[12:38] **i whine** : can you be gay somehwere else

  


[12:38] **the fuck** : can you be jealous somewhere else

  


[12:38] **me fucking too** : OOOOOOO

  


[12:39] **i whine** : i hate this fucking family

  


[12:40] **i anxiety** : don't worry eddie! richie doesn't actually like me more than he likes you. you know that, right?

  


[12:40] **i whine** : sometimes i want to be me mad at him but then he just :/

  


[12:40] **me fucking too** : me but with richie

  


[12:41] **im gay** : love u my actual mother who would never treat me badly

  


[12:41] **me fucking too** : im sorry i had to give you up, son. i wasnt ready

  


[12:41] **i whine** : thats sweet guys but we are supposed to talk about bill's birthday party

  


[12:41] **i whine** : mike unblocked you richs add him

  


_[im gay has added im beautiful]_

  


[12:42] **im gay** : glad you joined us

  


[12:42] **me fucking too** : hi mike! whats up

  


[12:43] **im beautiful** : who the fuck is who

  


[12:43] **the fuck** : where were you when richie changed our nicknames to most awful shit so we had to defend ourselves

  


[12:44] **i whine** : cant relate. he bites my arm everytime i try to change mine

  


[12:45] **the fuck** : want me to log into your account and change it?

  


[12:46] **im gay** : if you do that we are no longer friends

  


[12:46] **the fuck** : holy shit this is my chance. eddie give me your password before he changes his mind

  


[12:47] **im beautiful** : lmfao mood

  


[12:48] **im gay** : bill wouldnt treat me like this

  


[12:49] **the fuck** : true. he loves you, for some reason

  


[12:50] **me fucking too** : you love him too stanley remember that one time he wasn't there to hug you and we had to imitate his warmth

  


[12:51] **im gay** : did they get it right

  


[12:51] **the fuck** : first of all, fuck you beverly. second of all, fuck you richie. third of all, no, they didn't

  


[12:52] **im gay** : omg thank god i thought ull never offer ;)

  


[12:53] **im beautiful** : i wouldnt let richie fuck me if he offered to pay me billion dollars wyd stan

  


[12:53] **im gay** : stop being mean because ben thinks im more handsome

  


[12:54] **me fucking too** : ben can you confirm

  


[12:54] **i anxiety** : i think they are both very handsome

  


[12:55] **i whine** : lies. richie is hideous

  


[12:55] **me fucking too** : im a lesbian nd idk what u boys are into but richie is aesthetically pleasing. i would add a picture of him to my pinterest board if i could

  


[12:56] **im gay** : fuck u eddie u know u love my face

  


[12:56] **im gay** : and thank you bev i find you aesthetically pleasing too

  


[12:57] **the fuck** : bev and richie are proof lesbian/gay solidarity exists

  


[12:57] **me fucking too** : eddie is proof small people are evil

  


[12:58] **im beautiful** : all was well

  


_drive (bev) > roman holiday (richie)_

  


[13:48] **drive** : so richard son

  


[13:49] **roman holiday** : beverly mother

  


[13:50] **drive** : has anyone told you you are beautiful today

  


[13:50] **drive** : bc u are and i love you

  


[13:50] **drive** : no hetero tho

  


[13:53] **roman holiday** : id marry u if i wasnt so gay

  


[13:53] **roman holiday** : and thanks bev. thats nice of you

  


[13:55] **drive** : spill. who made you upset. i know kung fu and bill is tall we can take them together

  


[13:56] **roman holiday** : careful bev or i might think you are in love with me

  


[13:56] **drive** : hey i said no hetero

  


[13:58] **drive** : not but fr what happened? im worried. come over to the store if you want we can get ice cream and be gay together

  


[14:01] **roman holiday** : we are always gay together even if we are apart

  


[14:01] **roman holiday** : nothing happened just got treated like an idiot because of my jokes yet again

  


[14:01] **roman holiday** : breathe if it doest surprise you??

  


[14:02] **drive** : BY WHO!!!!!! ILL KICK THEIR ASS

  


[14:02] **roman holiday** : ok calm down dont play

  


[14:03] **drive** : OMG!!!!!

  


_drive has changed their name to mothefucka dont play_

  


[14:04] **mothefucka dont play** : sunglasses emoji

  


[14:05] **roman holiday** : noice

  


[14:05] **roman holiday** : i shall update to hfk aswell

  


[14:06] **mothefucka dont play** : gotta keep up with the aesthetics

  


_roman holiday has changed their to alone(tm)_

  


[14:07] **mothefucka dont play** : are we doing emo hours richie

  


[14:08] **alone(tm)** : nah. we good

  


[14:09] **alone(tm)** : not as good as eddie's ass tho wohooo im blessed

  


[14:10] **mothefucka dont play** : im leaving u

  


[14:10] **alone(tm)** : what about our children, beverly

  


[14:10] **mothefucka dont play** : we dont have children????

  


[14:12] **alone(tm)** : right i forgot to tell u

  


[14:13] **mothefucka dont play** : what the fuck, richard

  


[14:13] **alone(tm)** : i heard it in my head

  


  


_the losers club (billy wonka: bill; richard dick: richie, manly stanley: stan, michaelangelo: mike, wholesome ben: ben, lesbianese: bev, maneater: eddie)_

  


[15:34] **billy wonka** : hey guys you coming today right

  


[15:35] **richard dick** : stay at home and miss seeing your face? never

  


[15:35] **maneater** : can someone pick me up from work

  


[15:36] **lesbianese** : sure thing eddie

  


[15:36] **lesbianese** : coming w me richie?

  


[15:37] **richard dick** : already at the back of ur car

  


[15:38] **wholesome ben** : im coming!!!!! need any snacks bill? i have a new recipe 

  


[15:39] **michaelangelo** : i can help you make it

  


[15:39] **wholesome ben** : thanks mike :D

  


[15:40] **michaelangelo** : you're welcome

  


[15:41] **maneater** : stan are u gonna come over too

  


[15:42] **manly stanley** : yeah sure but a little bit later. why?

  


[15:43] **maneater:** maths homework :/

  


[15:44] **manly stanley** : i'll be around 6

  


[15:45] **maneater:** richie get me a hoodie

  


[15:46] **richard dick** : what color

  


[15:46] **maneater:** dark

  


[15:46] **richard dick** : like ur soul

  


[15:47] **maneater** : yeah and the color of my jeans so

  


[15:48] **richard dick:** fine ill give u mine

  


[15:49] **maneater** : no what if you get sick

  


[15:49] **richard dick** : awww is someone worried about me?

  


[15:50] **manly stanley** : yes

  


[15:51] **maneater** : yes?

  


[15:51] **billy wonka** : not eddie but yes

  


[15:52] **lesbianese:** always

  


[15:52] **michaelangelo** : yes

  


[15:53] **wholesome ben** : yes richie!!!!!! do u even have to ask

  


[15:54] **richard dick** : dont worry guys i wont die anytime soon

  


[15:54] **richard dick** : ur stuck with me

  


[15:56] **lesbianese:** he's lowkey crying guys

  


[15:57] **billy wonka** : kiss him from me

  


[15:58] **maneater:** no homo

  


[15:58] **richard dick** : no homo? not even a little homo? a bit homo?

  


[15:58] **maneater** : i guess we can allow a little homo

  


[15:59] **manly stanley:** are you referring to yourself here

  


[16:03] **maneater** : stanley uris if you dont shut up

  


[16:03] **manly stanley** : whatcha gonna do? you can't even reach my neck

  


[16:04] **maneater** : yea but i can reach your balls. bang bang

  


[16:04] **lesbianese** : my son whom i have birthed and rised

  


[16:04] **richard dick:** hes so cute when hes angry

  


[16:05] **michaelangelo** : you think he's always cute

  


[16:05] **richard dick** : but am i wrong?

  


[16:06] **billy wonka** : no

  


[16:06] **michaelangelo** : no

  


[16:06] **manly stanley** : no

  


[16:07] **richard dick** : <3

  


[16:07] **richard dick** : he's blushing

  


[16:07] **richard dick** : soft motherfucker

  


[16:09] **billy wonka** : richs says u should hurry @ stan

  


[16:10] **michaelangelo** : ok first of all mood second of all why cant he type itself

  


[16:11] **billy wonka** : eddie is trying to strangle him

  


[16:11] **michaelangelo** : his last words were a call for stan?

  


[16:12] **wholesome ben** : further proof richie loves stan

  


[16:12] **lesbianese** : how much proof do you need ben

  


[16:13] **richard dick:** yeah how much? i can deliver anytime

  


[16:15] **manly stanley** : i see ur alive richie

  


[16:16] **lesbianese** : eddie decided he'll be merciful today

  


[16:16] **manly stanley** : good. i don't have more room in my body closet

  


[16:17] **manly stanley** : also richard i'm on my way already. do you guys want something from the store?

  


[16:18] **billy wonka** : gay

  


[16:18] **billy wonka:** also no thanks stan! bev and richie bought stuff while picking eddie up :)

  


[16:19] **michaelangelo** : someone love me the way stan and richie love each other

  


[16:20] **manly stanley** : me? love richie? what a nightmare

  


_superuris > batozier_

  


[16:20] **superuris** : i love you.

  


_the losers club_

  


[16:21] **richard dick** : ok we get it drama queen you have no feelings

  


_batozier > superuris_

  


[16:21] **batozier** : i love u more my stanley

  


[16:22] **superuris** : gross.

  


[16:22] **superuris** : <3

  


_im gay has changed groupchat's name to we love bill_

  


[20:32] **im gay:** guys? lets make his bday the best day ever

  


[20:34] **i anxiety:** it's what he deserves!!!!

  


[20:35] **the fuck:** stop exposing me richie

  


[20:35] **the fuck** : also yes i agree. let's make him cry

  


[20:36] **me fucking too** : side eyes emoji stan wanna expose yourself to me

  


[20:36] **im beautiful:** are we gonna ignore stan saying lets make him cry because

  


[20:37] **im gay** : he meant it in a good way mike let him be

  


[20:37] **i whine** : yeah mike. he's still learning about feelings and shit

  


[20:38] **the fuck** : not from you

  


[20:39] **me fucking too** : lmfao dragged

  


  


  


_mothefucka dont play > alone(tm)_

  


[20:55] **mothefucka dont play** : wanna grab stan and go somewhere? im bored

  


[20:57] **alone(tm):** !!!!!!!!!! will he cuddle me

  


[20:57] **mothefucka dont play** : he always does richie.

  


[21:01] **alone(tm)** : tru <3

  


[21:01] **alone(tm)** : im ready

  


[21:03] **mothefucka dont play** : ok ill pick you up in a few minutes

  


[21:03] **mothefucka dont play** : love u

 


End file.
